


Desquamate

by Kimcat



Series: Phic Phight 2019 [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Crack, Danny gets all the badness, Gen, Humor, Phic Phight 2019, Team Ghost, embarasmment, immature humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimcat/pseuds/Kimcat
Summary: Danny's parents test out a new invention which has.... unexpected effects on the poor halfa.Humor





	Desquamate

**Author's Note:**

> As stated this is a humor and slightly cracky fic, so I hope im able to make ya laugh, or chuckle at least ^_^

**Original prompy by: bouhoue** -  
Danny's parents test out a new invention which as.... unexpected effects on Danny.  
  
 **Character list** : Danny, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and a few others in the BG  
  
 **Categories** : Humor, Slight crack fic,  
  
 **Warnings** : Mild swearing, slight mentions of more 'adult' things.  
  
 **Total word count** : 2,321

 

* * *

* * *

  
  


  
 "Hey, Danny-boy! Come on over here and see the newest invention I cooked up!" Jack hollered up to his son just as he came down the stairs.

 "Um, do I have to?" Danny responded nervously.

 "Of course! Why wouldn't my son want to listen to me blather on about ghosts!"

 "Yea... Can't think of any reason..." Danny muttered sarcastically to himself as he crossed the distance over to his father.

 "This!" Jack started, brandishing a fancy looking laser gun that seemed to have a set of egg beaters glued to the top of it like an antenna, "Is the new and improved Fenton Pee-Shot!"

 Danny snorted, but overall had a disgusted look on his face. "Pee-Shot?" He really hoped it did something different than what he was thinking...

 The large man blinked before scratching his chin. "Okay, how about the Fenton Peel-Shot! Pea-shooter! Bah! The names not important, it's like the Peeler in that it can rip ghosts apart layer by layer until only the core is left, but it does that now with a simple shot from this bad boy!" He said excitedly. "It will literally rip apart ghosts, molecule by molecule!"

 "It melts ghosts then?" Danny asked nervously eyeing the device and quickly putting it in the 'avoid at all costs and destroy later' category in his head.

 "More or less." Jack shrugged, his grin never faltering.

 "Right... Er, great Dad, I'm going to hang out with Tucker..." Danny backed away as the large man began aiming the gun as if to fire at the fridge.

 "Right-O Danny! That Phantom punk won't know what hit 'em!" Jack waved to his son as he exited the house still grinning ear to ear. He was far too excited to test out his new toy.

 It wasn't until late into the afternoon the following day, when Maddie and Jack caught wind of a ghost attack at Casper high. There was a football game, and that meant the majority of the school would be out on the field, right in the path of the attack. Alternatively, it also meant that they can catch Phantom, knowing full well the spook would head there for sure to fend off the threat to his territory.

 With Jack's driving, they managed to make it to the school in no time and they set themselves up at the ready as they watched Phantom twist and dodge away from the large ectopi that was attacking. The student body had taken refuge under the bleachers as the spectres duked it out.

 Just as Phantom sucked up the first octo-ghost into his thermos Maddie fired their new weapon. Her aim struck true leaving Phantom barely enough time to throw up a shield to block the sickly looking yellow-green blast. The opposing energies exploded outward causing one of the Ecto-puses to explode into goo.

 When the smoke cleared, the ghost boy only looked slightly different.

 Phantom's head was on a swivel trying to pinpoint exactly where the blast had come from. He blinked as he spotted the hunters and exactly what they had tried to shoot him with. "Of course..."

 He gave himself a quick once over, confused. The only real noticeable change was it looked like the upper part of his suit had been replaced with a black T-shirt.

 "Great, the thing is probably going to slowly eat at my powers.... gotta end this fast." He muttered to himself.

 "Darn..." Jack frowned seeing the ghost kid brush off the blast. "Maybe we gotta turn it up? That way his shields won't negate it as much?"

 "Maybe, I'll max it out just to be sure." Maddie agreed.

 Phantom shot a blast at the final Ecto-puss knocking it down onto the field with a large spray of dirt. Phantom shot after it hoping to use the dust and dirt as cover to give him time to be able to capture the opposing ghost without getting shot at himself.

 Quickly he sucked up the ghost and began to take off when a searing pain suddenly shot through him.

 "Nice one honey!" Jack boomed from below.

 "It's all about leading the shot!" Maddie cheered.

 Phantom felt his flight falter and his core pulsed angrily, as he fell back into the crater the Ecto-puss was in only moments before.

 Luckily, or rather unluckily depending, the students who were in hiding came out and surrounded the crater, just as the dishevelled ghost boy pulled himself out of the crater.

 "Oh wow!" A student called.

 Phantom groaned and shook his head to clear it. He looked up realizing he was surrounded by his peers and began to back away fearfully. The fringe of his hair fell into his face, and he realized to some relief, he was still in phantom form, if the dull grey of his once blindingly white hair was anything to go by that is.

 His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for his friends. Thankfully the pair had managed to push their way to the front. Sam was half face palming, half stifling a laugh, while Tucker was just recording whatever was happening on his PDA.

 Sam shot a pitying glance at the ghost when their eyes met, while Tucker just burst out in laughter. It wasn't until Tucker pulled on his shirt that Phantom decided to look down at himself.

 He let out a squawk of surprise and instantly tried to turn invisible upon his discovery. But of course, that power had been shorted out as well...

 His parent's invention had stripped him layer by layer all right, thankfully it stopped a little short at least, leaving him in his boxers... His iridescent glow in the dark boxers with little green cartoony ghosts.

 "Huh, I thought he'd have more muscles?" Dash's voice was loud above the murmuring of students, causing the ghost boy to flush a deep green.

 "Awe he blushes green right down his neck!" Paulina gushed with a joyful giggle.

 It was someone taking a few pictures with the flash, that snapped him back into focus, and into the task at hand.

 "There's one for the spank bank!"

 Phantom yelped at that and decided that now would be a good time to make an escape. He jumped upwards hoping to take flight, but only ended up falling flat on his face for his efforts.

 "Ugh, this can't get any worse." Phantom groaned as he sat up hiding his face in his hands.

 "Look Mads we have the same taste in underwear!"

 A miserable sob escaped the ethereal teen, as he silently prayed for something to come and put him out of his misery.

 As if to answer, a whirring noise sounded overhead. This once again sent the majority of the students scattering back towards the bleachers.

 "Ah found you whelp now I Skulker the Ghost- What happened to you?" The mechanic ghost asked as he hovered a little way in front of his distraught prey.

 Phantom stood and just shot the ghost a glare as he attempted to look menacing. Or as menacing as one can while having their powers outed and standing in their underwear.

 Even the Fenton parents seemed to be confused by the turn of events. "Oh, another one to try this on!" Jack exclaimed excitedly to his wife. Maddie nodded in agreement, maybe Phantom was just too strong for their new Fenton Pea-shooter to have any effect.

 "Someone has beaten me and taken your pelt? This is an outrage! It belonged to me! Skulker the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone!"

 "Wait what? All this time you just wanted to strip me?! That’s seriously messed up dude." Phantom shot back his embarrassment forgotten in favour of disgust.

 "You are a ghost, it will grow back." The metal ghost said confused.

 "Clothes don't grow back!" Phantom shouted arms waving wildly.

 Before Skulker could retort the yellow-green blast shot over Phantom's shoulder hitting the robot square in the chest. A kaboom rung throughout the field before a wet sounding splat, and the frog-like form of Skulker stood waving his hand in front of his face to clear the green smoke surrounding him.

 "Not so funny now is it?" Phantom jeered.

 "Just put me in the thermos." The Ghost Zone's most puny hunter gritted out in frustration. Although the high pitched squeaky voice ruined the effect.

 "With pleasure." Sam rebutted, having picked up the thermos Danny dropped when he fell from the sky.

 Phantom sighed before turning back to his parents, who were glaring daggers at him. "Well this has been fun, and awkward, but I'm just going to go." He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder for effect and started to calmly walk away, hoping against hopes that it would work. No sudden movements...

 "Not so fast ghost!" Maddie called brandishing a standard blaster this time.

 Phantom smirked and began doing his best slow-mo impression as he moved away from his parents.

 "Smartass." Maddie groused before shooting off a blast right into the halfa's retreating cheek.

 The ghost yelped and jumped up holding his singed backside. "Hey come on! I've only got so much cover left!" He complained before realizing he didn't fall back down after his jump. With a few confused blinks and a happy 'whoop!' the ghost wiggled his fingers good-bye as he faded from sight.

 "Ya know something, Hun?" Jack said after a moment of staring at the spot Phantom disappeared from in contemplation. "Didn't those look like the boxers I got for Danny’s birthday last year? The ones he said he wouldn't be caught dead wearing, 'cuz they glow in the dark?"

 Maddie's frown deepened. "Stealing our boys face is one thing but that ghost has gone too far if he's been stealing my baby's underwear!" She exclaimed a newfound fire in her eyes. "To the RV! We gotta catch that spook!"

 And with that, the Fenton hunters scampered off.

 It wasn't until later that night when Danny returned home (in his gym clothes as the effects of the Pea-Shooter had stolen his human clothes as well for whatever reason) that the halfa was able to think over the full repercussions of the day's events.

 While his suit had eventually come back, he still had to fight a few other ghosts using a Casper High gym uniform. The speculations that were fueling the rumour mill were ridiculous at best, and outstandingly off at worst. A lot of the student body had been strangely excited and enamoured thinking that he had stolen their clothes, and as luck would have it the majority of the school had switched to wearing their uniform in solidarity of the ghost boy, so Danny hadn't stood out as much as he'd feared.

 His parents were at the kitchen table fiddling with the accursed weapon.

 "Danny! There you are and just in time too!" Maddie said as she watched her son fish out a can of soda pop from the fridge.

 "For what?" He asked, eyes darting nervously to the gun on the table.

 "We've made improvements to the new and improved Ecto-Emba-Eraser! Formally known as the Fenton Pea-shooter. See we saw today that when ghosts are embarrassed they stop fighting! Then we can catch 'em easier!"

 "Plus we saw that ghosts can express emotions and even blush!" Maddie added.

 "Right! So now we're gunna see if a ghost can get so embarrassed they disappear right out of existence!" Jack beamed proudly.

 "That's um... Neat..." Danny offered, placing his drink on the edge of the table, as an idea struck him. "Oh, this is cool!" He said suddenly in foux interest as he inspected the gun. "You should definitely show that to Vlad"

 "That's an AWESOME idea son!" Jack boomed, while Danny just nodded encouragingly.

 "You could even prank him with it too make him think it'll work on him!" Danny grinned evilly, earning a perturbed look from his mother.

 "Oh, Vladdie will love that! He'll laugh, and laugh! Just like the prank wars from our college days!" Jack was literally bouncing up and down with excitement. "Oh! He's got a press conference soon too! So I'll have to hurry if I wanna prank him before he goes on live TV!"

 Danny's smirk grew. "He'll love it."

 Jack giggled in excitement before taking off and racing away in the family RV.

 One thing down...

 Danny turned back to the table and 'accidentally' knocked over his can letting the bubbly liquid spill all over the blueprint for the infernal device.

 "Oh sorry, Mom! I'll clean that right up!" Danny said rushing to grab a paper towel before his mother could move to save the prints. He furiously scrubbed at the writings destroying the paper and working out his frustrations of the day from the stupid piece of weaponry.

 "Oh no! That was our only copy!" Maddie groaned as she grasped the mangled remains of the blueprint.

 "What happened?" Jazz asked as she entered the kitchen and hearing her Mother's groan.

 "Danny spilled his drink all over our only blueprints for the Ecto-Emba-Eraser!"

 "Well, to be fair I've said plenty of times you guys need to keep your experiments confined into the lab." Jazz shrugged nonchalantly, before grabbing out a bag of chips from the cupboard. She turned and pointedly gave her litter brother a confused look.

 Danny simply shot a shit-eating grin right back. "I think I'll see about catching that press conference on TV... Care to join me Jazz?" Danny asked his grin never faulting.

 All in all, everything he'd suffered that afternoon felt a hell of a lot more worth it after seeing Vlad give a press conference in his Dollar sign patterned underwear.

 And even more so when the Wisconsin ghost made an appearance later that night in a similar, but albeit, heart patterned attire. 

 

* * *

* * *

  
  
˜Complete˜  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Desquamate- to take off outer coverings


End file.
